Weston Lesko
|actor =Mike Rosson |dialogue =DoctorLesko.txt |level =4 |tag skills = |derived = |edid =DoctorLesko |baseid = |refid = |footer = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Dr. Weston Lesko is a scientist living in Grayditch in 2277. Background Lesko is a somewhat befuddled and misguided scientist whose experiments on ants have proven disastrous for Grayditch. Deep inside Marigold station, he carries out his research, completely oblivious to the destruction that his fire ants have caused. He has little patience for anything beyond his scientific acumen and dismisses his failures as only temporary obstacles on the road to success. While his motivation is to save the wasteland, his methods are in fact destroying it.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Daily schedule * Until the quest, Those! is completed, Lesko can be found deep underground in the Marigold station. He will usually be in his laboratory outside the hatchery, or he might flee a short distance into the hatchery itself. * Lesko will not return to his shack until Those! is fully completed. This means you must also find a home for Bryan (or refuse to do so) and receive the experience points for this quest before Lesko will return to his shack. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Those!: Doctor Lesko requires the Lone Wanderer's help to regain control of his experiment. If the player has a high enough Science skill and Intelligence, an additional dialogue option appears when asking Lesko about his experiments. When the Science option is chosen (60 Science needed), Lesko reveals that he has been using FEV in his experiments. An additional dialogue option will also appear if the player has chosen the perk Entomologist, which upsets the doctor slightly. * Nectar Collecting for Fun and Profit: After completion of "Those!", Lesko will pay for samples of fire ant nectar. Be aware that entering Doctor Lesko's shack will be considered trespassing, even though you might have to enter it to give him some nectar. Stay there for too long, and both the protectron and Doctor Lesko will become hostile to you. Inventory Notes * It is evident that Lesko feels little to no remorse about the lives his experiments have cost. He supports the Lone Wanderer's decision to find Bryan Wilks a new home, but only because he will no longer be pestered by Bryan's questions. * Lesko can sometimes be killed by fire ants if you leave both doors to his office open. * If you don't select the extra payment option during the quest, you cannot obtain Lesko's lab coat. Killing him after completing the quest will net nothing but a loss of Karma. The clothing he has on him is just a normal lab technician outfit. * Be warned if you decide to wait and get the perk later, for example, to use the bonus to Perception or Strength to get 10 in all attributes, if you complete 'Those' when the Doctor has returned to his shack, you are no longer able to get the perk as the speech option is now gone. * Despite his disregard for human life which caused the deaths of five bystanders, and his lack of sympathy towards the orphaned Bryan, he is considered by the game to have good Karma. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Weston Lesko appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Dr. Lesko shares his name with the protagonist of the 1974 environmental horror film Phase IV which features scientists in a battle against mutated ants. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Grayditch characters Category:Fallout 3 scientists de:Weston Lesko es:Weston Lesko fr:Weston Lesko hu:Weston Lesko no:Dr. Lesko ru:Леско uk:Доктор Леско